Sensitivity
by usagi-strike
Summary: Her Sweet Sixteen has passed with her chastity intact, due to the preventative measures of her overprotective brother, and now she's a single seventeen-year-old virgin with a love life so negligent as to be nonexistent. Series of stories featuring Lenalee Lee. Arcs not dependent on the ones that preceded it, though everything's all in the same AU. SMUT and minor YAOI.


**ACT****I SCENE I**

**U3O –( BETA'D BY AMYST ~ )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM.**

**OxO**

The Problem

Lenalee Lee had a problem.

She was single. Single was _fine_—you didn't have to have some significant other to be happy, though it'd be nice since they could help make you happy, among other things. Being without a significant other for seventeen years now, with her looks and charm…

_That_ wasn't fine.

Oh, it wasn't as if she couldn't have her pick of boys. At the private school Sable Academy—or the Black Order, as it was dubbed/dumbed down by the students because of its strict, militaristic rules and old-school emphasis on no premarital sex—the female to male ratio was about 1:50. That included the school personnel.

She was easily one of the prettiest girls available there out of the six or so that had been accepted into the previously all-boys academy. The thing was...

Her brother was the head nurse at the Black Order. Her brother, the over-protective sister-complex thirty-year-old. Who'd threatened everyone who dared to approach her with octopus amalgamation and neutering.

She'd only had one boyfriend, ever, and she hadn't really liked him _that_ way. They'd only been together out of convenience, since he was the only one who could withstand Nii-san's crazy attacks. If she were being truthful, they'd really only been friends with benefits, though they hadn't lasted long enough to even do _that_.

Still, Lenalee had had the option of Allen. Allen Walker, the only boy Komui Lee felt safe enough leaving his adorable little sister alone with, since the fifteen-year-old boy's sexuality was beyond question. A pity, since he was beautiful. Almost like a porcelain doll, albeit slightly broken and battered.

Only little girls played with dolls though, and she was nearly a grown woman now. It was time to leave behind the childish times and move on. Especially if those times centered on toys that were perhaps beyond fixing.

**O-O**

Lenalee stilled as a familiar white hand latched onto hers, the one that was writing their rough draft for Klaud Nine's biology class. She stifled the urge to pull away as she looked up.

"What is it, Allen?"

"A really good friend of mine just called and told me they're at my house. He says we have something really important to discuss and do, but... this is important too. And… I don't..."

His voice trailed off, and mild annoyance sparked in her. They'd planned this out weeks ago, the days they'd do the work, and because he'd been pushing most of it on her recently—for some reason he'd been very tired and distracted lately—she'd had to do the majority of the research and organization. Today was supposed to be the day he'd make up and do his fair share by revising the rough draft she was doing—last minute, yes—and flushing out any mistakes so that the both of them could get at least a B on the assignment and pass the class with an A she sorely needed to lessen the impact of the C she had in her PE class.

She'd teamed up with Allen despite her new… _resolution_ because she knew he needed the good mark—he wasn't as great academically as he was physically. But Allen, he… he wasn't taking this seriously at all! He was constantly running off and cutting their research time short! And he wouldn't even tell her why, really. All he gave her was a sad, apologetic smile, as if it'd somehow make up for it all.

It didn't.

"I was really hoping we'd be able to finish this together, Allen…"

"I know, Lenalee, and I'm sorry. But I…"

She bit her lip so as to stifle the heavy sigh that wanted to slip out. It was only after the pain had subsided and the blood was running down her throat that she replied. "That's fine, Allen. You can go if you want."

"Are you sure...?"

"I didn't really need much help to finish the rest of it anyway, so you can go meet your friend," she replied, pasting a bright, beaming smile on her face as her hands slowly choked the pen beneath the desk. "I'll be fine, really!"

"Thanks Lenalee. I… I'll make it up to you. Really!"

"Uhn, it's fine Allen! You go on home."

He gave her one last smile before quickly turning and heading out of the library. With a sigh, she turned back to the essay. She nearly hit the ceiling when she found Fou nose-to-nose with her.

"Fou!"

"He's got you wrapped around his gay little finger. I thought you said you were going to move on and forget about the Beansprout."

Lenalee sighed. If only it were as easily done as said. "I am, and stop talking so loud. Someone might hear you."

Fou rolled her eyes and tousled her short orange hair. "If you keep on with those lies you'll be accompanying Miss Walker down to hell."

"_Fou._"

"I'm kidding," she snorted, plopping down beside Lenalee. "You know I don't believe in that crap Eliade spouts. As if someone who dresses like that isn't gonna go burn in the hell she puts on others."

"_Fou!_"

"E-Excuse me, ladies…" Lenalee looked up and saw the timid librarian standing before them, wringing her hands.

"Ah, Ms. Lotto! Sorry, we were just—"

Fou cut her off with an eye roll and a sarcastic "Were we _bothering_ you?". The librarian shrunk back, and Lenalee shot Fou a warning glance that the shorter girl ignored. Instead she continued eyeing the thin, skeletal woman before them, who froze as a mouse would between two cats.

"A-Ah, no! Not at all! No, I should be apologizing, the two of you were in the middle of a, a very important talk, and I, I just butt in and, and I, I, I—

"_I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!_" she screeched. And before Lenalee could say otherwise, the librarian ran off into the shelves, crying her eyes out. There was a snort behind her. "She needs more backbone."

Lenalee turned and gave Fou a disapproving look. "You know how she is, so why do you agitate her like that?"

"One day my pestering will make her stand up for herself, and then we'll all congratulate her and be glad," laughed Fou. "But she's not important. So, what're you gonna do about Allen Walker?"

"Nothing," she replied as she got back to their—_her_—essay. "We're both starting to go our own separate ways now. We'll just… drift apart on our own. It'll be better for the both of us that way." He wouldn't have an unnecessary cock blocker and maybe she'd finally be rid of her stupid childhood crush. Win-win situation for both of them, right?

"You know, I'm having second thoughts about this plan of yours. Maybe you should talk it out with him, see how he feels."

"Fou, we already went over this. He's—" She looked around before finishing in a harsh, low whisper. "—_gay_. Into men! How else could you interpret 'I wanna try sucking his peepee'?"

Yes, Allen had actually said that. They'd been childhood friends, both before and after his accident, the one in which he'd lost his foster father and burned his hand. He'd changed after receiving those scars, and though she'd tried helping him, Lenalee could only fix the physical wounds, not the emotional ones. What had happened before and after the fire consumed his life was something she might never know, but she knew for a fact that it was after this incident that Allen took an interest in boys and their "peepees."

"Maybe he has a taste for piss." Fou rolled her shoulders when Lenalee shot her another glare. "Hey, it happens."

"Well, regardless of the meaning behind that, you can't deny the fact that Allen's not interested in any girls here. He hasn't ever shown any indication that he wants to get involved _that_ way, you know."

"There aren't that many, and you're forgetting someone."

A dark, cold weight dumped itself into her chest, and trepidation filled her. "Who?"

She gaped as Fou slapped her on the shoulder and almost buried her head in the table. "I'm talking about _you_, idiot."

"Well, I'm different," defended Lenalee, pushing aside Fou's hand. "I've known him his entire life. To him we're practically family, and since he's lost his, well… he might want to keep at least one."

"If he wanted you for family he should just _marry_ you."

Lenalee laughed cheerlessly as she gathered up the papers. "That'd be an easy way to fix this, wouldn't it? But life is never that simple."

Fou growled and banged her head into the tabletop. "Maybe it is, and everything only gets complicated because humans over think things."

She laughed. Fou was strange like that sometimes, speaking about humans and morality in the third person, as if it didn't apply to her. "You make it seem as if you _aren't_ one."

"If only you knew the half of it," Fou sighed with a shake of her head. "Where are you going?" she asked as Lenalee got up with her handful of papers and notebooks.

"What I told Allen was actually the truth," she admitted, offering a conciliatory grin when Fou shot her a look. "You can't blame me for wanting to spend a _little_ time with him before we… well, you know."

"Yeah, I know," muttered Fou. "Here. Use this as an excuse to go see lover boy then."

Lenalee stared aghast at the thing that Fou had thrown to her. "How… how'd you get this? Are you… are you sure it's… _his?_"

The only reply she got as Fou walked away was "That's a secret."

**OvO**

Lenalee looked up at the dark apartment complex with a sigh. She didn't like how Allen lived here all alone—his guardian Cross usually stayed out at night in the homes (and arms) of women—and she'd recently seen some shady character (with annoying red hair like that Cross Marian) running around and _away_, usually when they saw her coming. She'd asked Allen about it once, but the reply he'd given her—_after the flush on his face seeped away_—was that that person was harmless. His tone may not have said it, but his eyes had told her to drop it, so she had.

That didn't mean she didn't wonder and come looking for the pervert that kept hanging around her adorable childhood friend, though.

As she stepped up to the front of his door and prepared to take off her shoes, she saw an unfamiliar pair on the doormat.

"That's strange," she murmured. The only ones that knew where Allen lived nowadays were Cross, Komui, some of the other staff at the Black Order, and she herself. Who else…?

She froze when a breeze blew past and the door swung open with a small creak. Cautiously, she stepped in.

The first thing she noticed was the utter disarray. There were clothes littered across the floor, and they didn't look like Allen's clothes. Sure, the school uniform was there among other… _things_. But Allen never really wore such frayed, punkish things. He was too much of a gentleman.

So whose was it?

Another groan had her running to Allen's bedroom with a wet, clammy sensation on her skin and a cold pinprick of fear wedged in her heart, but for some strange reason, as she neared the door…

…she paused. And slowly, so that no one would notice, she eased the door open a crack.

She watched with wide eyes as Allen and a beautiful redhead—_the pervert she'd been spying for so long!_—straddled each other atop his bed. A strange fascination gripped her and stopped her from moving, and so she stood at the door and watched, immobile as her childhood friend changed into someone she'd never seen before.

A ragged breath left the white-haired boys lips as the redhead's hand moved from his waist to the bulge in his boxers, and she gulped as the hand started rubbing the younger boy's front, going faster as his breaths grew fewer in between, his pale hips arching forward in anticipation as that hand slipped down the band of his boxers.

Lenalee covered her mouth as the boxers fell and she saw the redhead's hand running quickly back and forth along the squirming boy's "peepee," turning his breathy gasps to long, drawn out moans that brought out a heat in the bottom of her stomach, a heat that crept all the way up to her face. And as the breaths quickened and the moans turned to something deeper, Lenalee turned and stumbled back to the door.

She'd heard and seen enough. Lenalee bit her lip to stop from crying. She should've known, really. She'd been subtly distancing herself from him lately, and… if a toy knew you were done with it, it'd obviously go find a new owner to play with.

**OvO"**

**BWUAHAH, I said "minor YAOI" in the summary and then… Hah!**

**Heads up, yalls don't **_**have**_** to read these ANs, since they're long and stupid and not that necessary (IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT SKIP AAALL THE WAY TO THE BOTTOM THEREE'S AN ITALICIZED TIDBIT NYAHAH).**

**This will be my first time writing, er… **_**normal**_** smut in a fanfic, so forgive me later if it ain't hot (though Amyst will check and make sure first, hahah!).**

**The original idea for the fic Sensitivity came when I watched the drama version of "Switch Girl" (you'll probably recognize the scene later ^^)**** and was**** supposed to be a one shot featuring Lavi and Lenalee, but then I started having more ideas, and since some of the ideas didn't mesh to the same story even though it was all in the same AU, Sensitivity is now a series, with the **_**original**_** Sensitivity being a later **_**act**_** rather than a one-shot. Hope yalls liked this first **_**scene**_** enough to keep on, and if not fully convinced… HERE'S A TIDBIT.**

_**ACT I SCENE II**_

_The Peeping Tom (excerpt)_

_"You're a Peeping Tom. A closet pervert with 'fujoshi' written right on your forehead."_

_"Well, I was really..."_

_"Turned on?"_

_"..really_ shocked_, that's all!"_

_"Yeah, and you didn't go home right after you saw that and masturbate."_

_..._

_"You... _didn't_, did you?"_


End file.
